


Romance Is Just Another Name for Friendship

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kisses, Porn Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Belle meets Mulan, she's enchanted by Mulan's warrior spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is Just Another Name for Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompts: any.

The first time Belle meets Mulan, she's enchanted by Mulan's warrior spirit. It's the first time Belle has traveled outside her hometown on her own and it's as fascinating as in all the books she's read. She sees Mulan training in the town square, watches how fluid Mulan's moves and fighting stance seem, as though they are a natural extension of her.

It's several days before she learns Mulan's name.

~*~

Mulan is acutely aware of the new visitor. The new girl sticks out as a tourist like a sore thumb, with her book in hand, and eyes turned upward, gazing at everything. Mulan notices her attention. It's unnerving but not unwarranted, surprisingly.

One day, after training, she goes up to her, extends her hand in a friendly greeting. Belle shakes her hand gently, still looking at her with awe and fascination. Mulan blushes a bit at the attention but welcomes it. Everybody here knows her and they're used to her. But Belle's gaze feels like it's trying to pierce her soul. It feels like someone is seeing her for the first time, seeing her for herself and not being disappointed.

Mulan takes her to her special hill in the distance then, to talk, away from the bustling noise of the marketplace and prying eyes. They trade stories about all the people they know, their hopes and dreams. Mulan admits she's never traveled to a faraway place like Belle has, but that she'd love to someday. Belle tells her about all the people she knows, particularly about her father and his inventions and how, someday, Belle is sure he'll invent something really special and grand that everybody will use.

By the time the sun sinks past the horizon, the two girls feel like old friends and not two strangers who had just met.

They meet every day after wards on that hill. Belle mentions she's only going to be visiting for a while before she'll have to return home.

Mulan invites her home to meet her family, who are intrigued by Belle as well and welcome her with open arms.

~*~

In her childhood bedroom, the one she's had ever since she came out of her mother's wombs, Mulan whispers all the secrets she never felt safe telling anyone before, never could tell anyone else, but with Belle, she feels the other girl will understand. They talk well into the night, with Belle staying over, and it's the first time Mulan feels like she has a friend who understands her. But it's bittersweet as well, for Mulan knows that Belle will have to leave soon and their friendship will have to end.

~*~

On the last day of Belle's trip, she goes to Mulan's bright and early, Mulan meeting her with a picnic basket. Belle has a book under her arm she'll give to Mulan later to remember her by. And arm in arm, they go toward the secluded forest nearby Mulan's home.

The grass beneath their skirts is still wet from the morning dew and the sun is shining bright and warm overhead, the air filled with birds' song and a sweet aroma.

Both Mulan and Belle lie flat on their backs, watching the clouds go by, each taking turns saying what a particular cloud looks like to them.

Mulan takes a hand and waves it through the air, singing something beneath her breath. Belle takes her hand hesitantly. "I'll miss you, Mulan," she says quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment with her sadness but feeling like she needs to say something.

Mulan turns her face toward Belle, smiling sweetly, and repeats the sentiment. Their faces very close, inches apart, and a moment of something seizes Belle as she leans closer still to Mulan and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Mulan is surprised but blushes before she cups Belle's cheek in one hand and gives her a deeper kiss. Belle closes her eyes against the warm sensation of Mulan's mouth on hers; this is her first kiss and she suddenly understands all the emotions she's read about in books and it's more than anything she's dreamed of.

That is as far as it goes however; though they're both adventurous girls, they dare not do any more besides hesitant fondling of breasts through dresses and exploration of hands and lips on bare skin that peeks through clothes under the open sky. But it is sweet and welcome and memorable and when they part, they'll hold the memory of the two of them under the white clouds and clear blue sky dear in their hearts.


End file.
